


Nick and Cody's Fun Day

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With apologies to Dick and Jane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick and Cody's Fun Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to do a Dick and Jane starring Nick and Cody... so without further ado, I bring you:

**Nick and ~~Jane's~~ Cody's Fun Day** (PG, gen - well, canon :D)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/004q5xgq/g86)  
---  
**See Nick**    
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/004qaf9q/g86)  
**See Cody**    
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/004qbc9h/g86)  
**See Nick and Cody**    
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/004q29rz/g86)  
**Cody has a book**    
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/004q3kp2/g86)  
**Look, Nick. Look at the book,**    
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/003z64w8/g86)  
**See the book.**    
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/004qcqw5/g86)  
**I see the book, Cody. It is a good book.**    
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/004q4weq/g86)  
**I have a gun, Cody. See the gun.**    
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/00210ahg/g86)  
**Look, Nick, look at your gun. I like your gun.**    
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/00211say/g86)  
**You can have a gun too, Cody.**    
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/0021801w/g86)  
**It's fun. It's fun when we both have guns.**    
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/004q71rz/g86)  
**That was a fun day, Cody.**    
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/004q93we/g86)  
**It was a very fun day, Nick.**    
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/004q6hh3/g86)  
**We're tired after all that fun.**    
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tinx_r/pic/004q8syq/g86)  
**Good night!**    
  
  



End file.
